Guilt - The Sequel
by Holley
Summary: The sequel to guilt. Discover what happens with Hermione and Harry. Rated PG13 because of swear words and stuff.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Unfortunately for me, I do not receive any money whatsoever for this. Yes, yes, a pity isn't it? That's all right, it doesn't get me down too bad. Money ain't everything. Just so long as I can keep this computer for me to type all my fanfiction on, I'll be just fine.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, most of the above was the author's notes part, but I'll write some more. Well, this is an interesting story about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and it's the sequel to Guilt. I know Guilt was a pretty sad story, so I'll try to brighten this one up a bit and make it more cheerful. This is happening later in Harry and Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts. Enjoy it! And please review.  
  
It was a nice spring evening at the Hogwarts castle, and most of the students were outside talking and running about everywhere. Harry Potter sat under a tree and watched the sunset. It was a beautiful color of orange, like his friend Ginny Weasley's hair. Ginny had died earlier in the year at Hogwarts, mostly for Harry's own sake.  
  
Harry turned his eyes away from the sunset. Thinking of Ginny wasn't as relaxing as it used to be. Harry felt guilty. Guilty for falling out of love with her and in love with Hermione Granger. Guilty that Ginny had been tormented numerous nights because of Harry. Guilty that he'd not been able to save her before the Death Eaters had killed her. Guilt…bitterness…rage…hatred…all that directed at himself and Voldemort and his followers.  
  
Harry picked grass out of the ground and began shredding it with his hands. "Um, Harry, are you all right?" Hermione, who was beside him, asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, fine," Harry said, getting his mind back to the present.  
  
"OK, you looked like you were angry at someone there a minute," Hermione told him.  
  
Harry nodded and didn't say anything.  
  
"Harry, you're not still thinking about Ginny and all of that mess, are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I can't help it, Hermione. I just can't help it. I feel like I could've done something to save her if I'd have taken the time to sit back and think," Harry said.  
  
"You might be dead too if you'd have taken the time to sit back and think," Hermione finally replied.  
  
"I don't care if I'd have died. I just wish Ginny could've lived. She'd never done anything to deserve …" Harry broke off, his eyes were filling with tears and he was getting a lump in his throat.  
  
"Harry, it's OK. Don't worry. Ginny didn't mind, and you set things straight with her before she died, you told her the truth. Would you rather her have died and you have never gotten to tell her the truth, and live with the guilt of that lie your whole life?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry slowly shook his head. "No, I guess not."  
  
"Guess? You guess? No, Harry. You know. You know you wouldn't want that. Now, why don't you get your mind off of that and enjoy this nice weather while you can?" Hermione said. She didn't mention the sunset, because she knew what that reminded Harry of. That color orange was beautiful just like Ginny's hair, but it reminded Harry of bad times.  
  
"I'll try, Hermione," Harry replied.  
  
"No, you'll do it. I can't stand to see you like this. Just…don't make yourself miserable. When you're sad, I'm sad." Hermione paused. She leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. A few younger Slytherin girls giggled when she did, but Hermione didn't care.  
  
For the first time in months, Harry smiled. "OK Hermione…I'll try to lighten up. I know I've been unpleasant to be around for the past few months. Sorry about that."  
  
Ron Weasley had been upset too, over the death of his little sister. He'd been taking out a grudge on Harry and Hermione. Harry could understand why Ron would hold a grudge on him, but he didn't understand what Hermione had done to deserve it.  
  
Harry supposed that it was because Ron was jealous of Harry. After all, Hermione had been his former girlfriend. Now she was seeing Harry. But Harry thought it a bit selfish of Ron to think he could start seeing someone else and Hermione couldn't. Or maybe it wasn't Hermione at all. The loss of a family member can disturb one for quite a while.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"You're sighing again, Harry. What's wrong now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ron. I can understand why he's holding a grudge on me, but why's he holding one on you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Probably because I'm hanging around with you," Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh…uh, maybe I should go away?" Harry asked.  
  
"No!" Hermione began to giggle. "Let Ron hold his little grudge. I don't care. He's got that Abbey girl to hang around with anyway. I thought that she must've been pretty good if Ron had to leave me for her. Well, that may sound kind of stuck-up for me to say…but he's got another friend he can hang around with. Don't be sorry for him. Now, if it was the other way, and he didn't have a friend he could hang out with, ~then~ I would be sorry for him."  
  
"It's so lonely here without Ginny around," Harry said.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Yes, I suppose it is."  
  
Harry stayed silent.  
  
"You really loved her, didn't you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well…yes, how could I not have loved her? She brightened things up for me quite a bit," Harry replied.  
  
"You have a good heart, Harry," Hermione observed.  
  
"A cheating heart," Harry corrected.  
  
"Harry, you loved her enough to tell her the truth. You loved her enough to care whether she died or not. It is a good heart," Hermione insisted. She paused and bit her lip. "You still love me, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do. Ginny's death is just a hard thing to get over," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. She was one of my best friends," Hermione replied.  
  
"I guess we'd better get inside the castle now. It's getting quite dark," Harry told her.  
  
"You're right. Come on then." Hermione stood up and stretched. They walked together back up to the castle where a few other students and some prefects were going. They walked up the staircases to where the Gryffindor common room was and talked some more.  
  
"Do you think Ron will ever speak to us again?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course! We're almost like family to him and the rest of the Weasleys, you know that. He can't hold out that silly grudge on us forever, you know." Hermione gave the fat lady in the pink dress the password and sat down in a couch by the roaring fire in the common room.  
  
They didn't go to their own boys/girls dorms yet, because it wasn't time for bed just now. Harry joined her. He put his arm around her and grinned at her.  
  
"Now Harry, don't get any naughty ideas," Hermione joked.  
  
They both began to giggle. "It's quite nice up here, with only the two of us. I wish everyone else would stay outside all night. They could camp out there," Harry said.  
  
"That's a selfish thought, you naughty boy," Hermione said. She chuckled softly.  
  
Harry leaned over and started kissing her on the lips. It was the first kiss he'd given her for a long time. But this time, he didn't feel guilty for it. Hermione was his girlfriend now. They didn't break the kiss for a long time.  
  
"Oh, honestly Harry, what if someone walked in and saw us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I sure wouldn't care. None of the teachers ever mentioned that it was against the rules to kiss someone. It's only how you show affection, I guess." Harry shrugged. "I mean, just so long as you don't start stripping in the Hall!"  
  
Hermione began to giggle again. "Well, I guess that's true. But it would be embarrassing if Dumbledore or one of the teachers walked in and saw us doing this."  
  
"Maybe," Harry said. "But I'd still love you."  
  
Hermione looked up in surprise. It'd been a long time since Harry had said those actual three words. OK, 5 words. But it was pleasant to hear that he loved her. Hermione changed her look of surprise to one of pleasure, and smiled. "I love you too."  
  
"All right, don't go too mushy on me here," Harry joked. Hermione grabbed a pillow and hit him softly on the head with it. They both laughed again. Hermione was glad Harry was being the cheerful 17-year-old boy that he'd used to be earlier in the year. Hermione thought back on that. Harry didn't seem like much of a boy anymore. He was mature and had a good heart. She decided in her mind that he was a man. After all, she only considered the smart, mature, and good-natured boys as men.  
  
"You've grown up so much since your first year here," Hermione said.  
  
Harry looked at her uncertainly. "How do you mean?"  
  
"You're so much more mature," Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were talking about my sexy man-body, even though I've never 'done it' with you…but thank you anyway," Harry laughed.  
  
"Now now Harry, don't start being an immature brat now," Hermione said in between giggles.  
  
"I'll try," said Harry.  
  
Hermione smiled and lay down and put her head in Harry's lap. Harry gently brushed her curly brown hair out of her eyes. Right then, Harry was happy. He felt so…completed with Hermione around. He wished they could stay that way forever.  
  
Author's Notes: So how's that for a start? This is only chapter one, there's more to come soon. So, you'll find out what happens soon when I'm able to transfer the next chapter into a document thingy and upload it. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter Two

Later that evening after Harry was in the boys' dorm, Ron came in. Harry decided to go and talk to Ron since he was feeling a bit more cheerful than he had been for a while.  
  
"Hullo Ron," Harry said, going over to Ron's bed.  
  
Ron sat down on his bed. "Hi Harry." He didn't return Harry's polite gaze though, he just sat there, staring at the wall.  
  
"Um, sorry about what happened to your sister," Harry tried.  
  
Ron said nothing. He just stared at the wall some more and sighed.  
  
"Are you going to talk to me ever again or are you just going to sit there and stare like that?" Harry demanded.  
  
Ron's eyes filled with tears, and Harry saw. "I'm sorry, Ron, I didn't mean to hurt you," Harry added.  
  
"No. Don't be sorry. I'm the one that's been moping around like some idiot," Ron replied.  
  
"Is anything else bothering you, then? Besides Ginny, I mean," Harry said.  
  
Ron wiped his eyes and answered, "No…nothing…"  
  
"Then why aren't you talking to Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"I didn't know I'd be jealous of you, but I am. It's not easy to get over it when someone who used to be your girlfriend finds someone else to start seeing." Ron turned away from Harry.  
  
"Well, how do you think Hermione felt when you dumped her right in front of Abbey? She was humiliated and hurt at the same time. You can't be so selfish, Ron," Harry tried to say gently.  
  
Ron blinked back more tears and shrugged.  
  
Harry saw how Ron was struggling to hold back his sobs and tears, so he said, "Ron, don't be afraid to cry in front of me."  
  
"I just miss Hermione, that's all. I mean, I'm happy with Abbey, I'm not in love with Hermione or anything, but she's been spending so much time with you, that I don't think she even cares about me anymore," Ron said. He put his head in his hands.  
  
"Sure she cares about you. But you've been spending a heck of a lot of time with Abbey, too. She just thought you were happy with her not following you around and stuff," Harry told him.  
  
Ron wiped his eyes clean with the sleeve of his robe and said, "Yeah, I guess so. But I still miss her."  
  
"Then talk to her! Talk to her tomorrow. After all, the school year's almost over with, and this is our last year at Hogwarts. You have to make the best of these last few days, you know," Harry said.  
  
Ron looked unsure a moment.  
  
"Listen, Ron. No more Snape! No more exams! No more classes! Be happy that it's almost the end of the year. But talk to Hermione and let her know you're still one of her best friends, OK?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron nodded. "All right then. Maybe I can get you and Hermione to get to know Abbey better too. She could come along with me and talk to you both," Ron suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe Hermione won't have hard feelings toward her anymore if she sees that she's nice," Harry added.  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed.  
  
Harry went back over to his own bed and turned off his lamp. "Good night then, Ron. We can do it tomorrow since we don't have class," Harry said. Harry then rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
~  
  
The next day, the weather was just as good as the previous day's, and Harry Hermione went outside just after breakfast.  
  
"Ron wants to spend some time with us," Harry told her.  
  
"Really?" she asked. "I thought he was too good to come and talk to us."  
  
"No, he doesn't think so. And he's bringing Abbey over with him so we can talk to her and get to know her better," said Harry.  
  
Hermione groaned. "Oh, I am so overjoyed," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe Abbey's really nice, you know, you can't judge her just because your ex broke up with you because of her." Harry shrugged. "But I guess he'll understand if you still have hard feelings towards her. However, it's best not to judge a book by its cover."  
  
Hermione flopped over in the grass and stared at the deep blue sky. "I hope you're right, Harry."  
  
Harry grinned. "Of course I'm right. I always am."  
  
"Oh god Harry," Hermione said, "you're starting to sound like Malfoy."  
  
They both began to laugh. Harry put on his best Malfoy voice, "Curse you, Granger! You'll hear from my father about this!"  
  
They giggled. Then Harry remembered that Malfoy's father was dead. "I suppose I shouldn't joke about that though…" Harry broke off.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Well, Malfoy's a bit too smug anyways."  
  
"Yes. But how can you blame him? With a father like that…" Harry said.  
  
They both stared down in silence. Hermione twisted her curly brown hair around her finger.  
  
"So…" Harry said trying to break the silence, "I wonder where Ron is."  
  
"He's probably finishing up his breakfast with that Abbey girl now," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Maybe so," said Harry.  
  
Then, at that moment, they saw Ron and Abbey talking and walking toward them. "Hullo," Ron said when he reached Harry and Hermione. "Uh, this is Abbey," he said, pointing at Abbey and nervously glancing at Hermione.  
  
"Hi Abbey. Hi Ron," Hermione tried to say as politely as she could.  
  
Harry nodded at them and said, "Hello." Harry had never seen Abbey up close before. She had long, straight brown hair neatly parted and tucked behind her ears, and beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Hi Harry. Ron's told me so much about you. And it's nice to be meeting you again too, Hermione," Abbey said.  
  
Harry wondered what Ron had been telling Abbey about him. Hopefully nothing along the lines of "He cheated my sister" or "He stole my ex girlfriend". Harry just replied, "Has he now?"  
  
Abbey nodded and said, "Yes. A lot."  
  
"Um, nothing unpleasant though, Harry," Ron assured him. "So, Abbey, tell them what you like to do."  
  
"Well, I love to play Wizard Chess or Quidditch-" she began.  
  
Ron interrupted, "Oh yes, she's an excellent chess and Quidditch player! Sorry, go on, Abbey."  
  
Abbey continued, "My favorite class is Defense Against Dark Arts, but Care of Magical Creatures class is cool too. Hagrid's the best."  
  
Harry grinned and replied, "Yes, Hagrid's pretty awesome. Don't you think so, Hermione?"  
  
"Huh? Oh…yes. Hagrid's a great Care of Magical Creatures teacher," Hermione commented. Hermione had been silent up till now, because she didn't want to really say anything at all. She'd just wanted to let Harry do all the talking for her, but she figured Harry would just drag her into the conversation with them anyway.  
  
Abbey asked, "So, Hermione, what are a few things you like?"  
  
Hermione thought a moment. "Well, I'm not much of a sports person or chess player."  
  
"That's perfectly all right, Hermione. But go on," Abbey said.  
  
"I like Transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall is one of my favorite teachers," Hermione continued.  
  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall is quite a nice teacher once you get to know her. But Professor Snape is just awful isn't he? I mean, not trying to be rude, but he's almost ~always~ grumpy! And the only House he'll give points to is Slytherin. I think that's so unfair! Don't you?" Abbey asked.  
  
"Yes, but Potions is a good subject to know, I guess. I agree with you though, Snape ~could~ lighten up some," Hermione replied.  
  
"Just some?" Abbey asked. "I think he could lighten up loads!" She and Hermione started giggling.  
  
Ron began to breathe again in relief. So, Hermione wasn't going to give Abbey a hard time. Ron and Abbey sat down with Harry and Hermione and talked almost the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon after lunch.  
  
"Well," Ron said, "I guess we should leave you two alone now, OK? Abbey and I were supposed to go play with some of her friends now. Is that all right?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, just make sure you talk to us again some time before the school year's out!"  
  
Ron and Abbey walked off to go and join Abbey's Ravenclaw friends.  
  
"Well, what do you think of Abbey? Isn't she nice?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione reluctantly nodded her head. "Yes. I never thought she would be, though. She must've gotten more mature spending time with Ron or something."  
  
"You mean she was immature at first? Or are you saying that because of the kiss she gave Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. It was just something about her at first that gave me this feeling that she was a stuck-up brat, or something," Hermione replied.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Ah well, you like her now, right? And no hard feelings toward her?"  
  
"No hard feelings at all. And none toward Ron either," Hermione added.  
  
"Good. Very good," Harry observed. "I thought Abbey was a pretty nice girl."  
  
Hermione was starting to feel jealous now. "Well Harry, am ~I~ a nice girl?"  
  
Harry grinned and winked at her. "Of course you are. You know that I love you more than Abbey. Even though Abbey ~is~ pretty nice."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I wish I looked like Abbey. She's pretty."  
  
"Now why don't you think you're pretty the way you are?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Hermione, you're ~very~ beautiful." Harry stroked Hermione's hair. "Your hair is a beautiful color, and it's soft, I love it. And your face…it's so beautiful. And your eyes, they bring warm feelings to my heart."  
  
"That's sweet, Harry," Hermione said.  
  
Harry smiled at her. "You don't need to look like Abbey to be beautiful. You're beautiful exactly the way you are."  
  
"Well, I'm glad about that. I like the way you look too," Hermione replied.  
  
"See, you just undervalue yourself, Hermione. That's all it is. You need to start getting some self-confidence," Harry told her.  
  
"I try, Harry," she replied.  
  
~  
  
That evening, Harry and Hermione talked with Ron and Abbey some more. Abbey became very enjoyable to talk to and Hermione didn't seem to mind if Abbey hung out with her and Harry. Ron was relieved that Hermione and Harry were OK with him and Abbey, and Harry was happy about that too.  
  
~  
  
The next morning they all woke up to their very last day at Hogwarts. Harry went to the common room to wait for Hermione to get dressed. He waited for all the boys in his dorm to leave and went out and waited in the common room. Hermione soon walked out.  
  
"Sad to be leaving, isn't it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, but…hey, you'll come and visit me over the summer, right?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I will," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, well, it'll be best for you to use Floo Powder, all right with you?" Hermione asked him.  
  
Harry nodded. "C'mon, let's go down to breakfast now. I'm starving."  
  
They walked down to the Dining Hall and ate their breakfast. After that, they boarded the Hogwarts Express to go home. They got back to the train station in London, and Harry said his goodbyes to Ron, Abbey, and Hermione. He also promised Hermione he'd travel over to her place in just a few months, and Hermione hugged and kissed him, and got in the car with her parents to get back home.  
  
Harry had to wait for the dreadful Dursleys to come and pick him up. After a while, they arrived, Harry put his trunk in the car and drove on back to Privet Drive.  
  
Author's Notes: There's gonna be another chapter after this one, so you'll soon know what happens to Harry and Hermione. I'll try to get it up soon. This is fun! 


	3. Chapter Three

5 MONTHS LATER:  
  
Hermione sat on her couch at home, asleep. Her parents were away at the beach for their anniversary, and it was just herself at their house. Suddenly, she was awakened by coughing and sputtering.  
  
It was Harry. He'd traveled by Floo Powder into her house. He was covered in soot.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Hello," Harry said in between coughs. (Harry Potter had just had a birthday recently, so he was 18)  
  
Hermione quickly went up to him and helped him brush off all the soot. "I missed you so much," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I'd figured that you'd be missing me a lot by now. So I decided to drop by," Harry replied. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and revealed a beautiful emerald ring. He took the ring out of the box, and slid it on Hermione's ring finger. "I'd like you to marry me," he said.  
  
Hermione smiled and examined the ring. "It's beautiful," she observed.  
  
"I have my own house now. You have mentioned me to your parents, right? I mean, just so they don't think you're marrying a complete stranger," Harry added.  
  
"Of course! I've told them loads of things about you…pleasant things of course, and I don't think they'd mind. But they're at the beach for anniversary right now, so I'll have to wait till they get back to tell them. So, are you really not living with the Dursleys anymore?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nope. No more Dudley or Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon to order me around," he said, grinning. He pulled Hermione close, and kissed her.  
  
They kissed for a long time, and Hermione finally broke away from Harry's kiss. "Can I see your house? Now? I mean, we could both travel there by Floo Powder, and then come right back," Hermione said.  
  
"No, not right now. It's a mess, I've still not moved everything in. So, it's not much to look at right now," Harry told her, his cheeks reddening slightly.  
  
"Oh, OK. I understand. But as soon as I tell my parents about it, I want a visit some time, all right, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Sure. I'll be marrying you soon anyway. Don't forget that we're engaged." Harry winked.  
  
Hermione liked that thought. She was engaged now. She would soon marry Harry and be able to spend the rest of her life with him. "Yes, lovely being engaged to you, though," Hermione said. "I wonder what's happened to Ron and Abbey."  
  
"They'll probably see eachother a few more months and then decide to get engaged," Harry predicted. "But, I've got to get back to the house now. Got a lot of cleaning up to do."  
  
"All right. I miss you already," Hermione said.  
  
"I'll miss you too. But we're going to be seeing eachother again soon, you can count on that." Harry smiled.  
  
They gave eachother a goodbye kiss, and Harry, coughing and sputtering, traveled back to his own chimney with the Floo Powder.  
  
~  
  
Harry arrived at his own house again. He looked around at all his stuff, some of it was still in boxes because he hadn't gotten around to setting everything up yet. He'd bought his own furniture, TV, bed, table, and all sorts of other things. Of course, he'd had to have a muggle job to pay for all this, because they didn't sell furniture or television sets in wizard shops.  
  
Harry had even managed to get his horrible aunt and uncle to give him some money. He figured they only did that though, so he'd get out of their house for good.  
  
He yawned and lay down on his couch and turned on his TV. He was feeling sleepy, not much in the mood for TV, but he turned it on anyway, just for some noise. He then fell asleep for the rest of the night.  
  
~  
  
The next morning, he began moving things around the way he wanted them to be. He got more stuff out of boxes and arranged it so it would make the house look decent. He sighed. He really missed Hermione. Maybe just one visit to her now wouldn't hurt, he thought to himself. He sat on his couch and debated whether to go or not.  
  
"Ahh, what the heck," he said aloud, and then he did his stuff with the Floo Powder and went back to Hermione's house.  
  
Hermione wasn't in her living room this time. He decided to go looking around the house. She wasn't downstairs in any of those rooms, so he decided to try upstairs. He went to her room first and opened the door. Hermione was still asleep in bed. He then argued with himself over whether to wake her or not…then he tiptoed over to her bed and shook her gently.  
  
Her eyes opened. "Well, you were right about us seeing eachother soon," she commented, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "But I do wish you wouldn't have chosen the morning, this isn't exactly the time that I look my best."  
  
Her curly hair was a bit untidy and she quickly got up and brushed it so it wouldn't stick out all over the place. "Oh, sorry, I just really missed you," Harry replied.  
  
"It's OK Harry. I don't mind all that bad," Hermione said. She stayed on her bed. Harry sat down beside of her.  
  
"So, your parents aren't home yet, are they?" Harry asked.  
  
"They'll be home tomorrow. Then I can tell them," Hermione replied.  
  
"Good. Do you think they'll mind that you're marrying me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course not! I told you last night that I've already told them so much about you. They say that you seem like a very nice guy. And as long as you make me happy, then it's good," Hermione said.  
  
Harry nodded. "If they're sure, then."  
  
"Well, I suppose you can spend the day with me if you want to," Hermione said.  
  
"Really? All right!" Harry said. "Want to go to Diagon Alley after you've had some breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied. "Why don't you go outside a moment while I get dressed, OK?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Aw, I wanted to stay in and watch," Harry replied.  
  
"Don't get naughty on me now. And this isn't a strip club, now get out!" Hermione shooed Harry away and started giggling, then she got dressed.  
  
Harry cooked Hermione breakfast. "Harry, I didn't know that you knew how to cook!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Well of course I knew how to cook. The Dursleys made me be their 'cook' loads of times," Harry explained.  
  
They both ate breakfast and then apparated out to Diagon Alley. Harry had missed traveling to all the different shops in the last 5 months. Hermione went to look in the pet shop where they had cats, toads, owls, and other things that young wizards could take to school. Hermione had already graduated from Hogwarts, but she'd wanted either a new cat or an owl because her old cat, Crookshanks had been run over by a car.  
  
Hermione looked around at the different color owls. "Oh, these owls are beautiful," she said.  
  
"Would you like to have one?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh no, Harry…I can't let you buy me one," Hermione said.  
  
"Of course you can. Which one do you want?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hmm, well, I like that brown one over there," Hermione replied. "But really, I don't want to make you buy me one or anything."  
  
"I don't mind, Hermione. So, you want the brown owl?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. Harry went over and paid for the owl, and Hermione carried the owl over to a nearby ice cream parlor and Harry treated her to ice cream as well. They went and browsed around shops until it got dark, and they apparated back to Hermione's house.  
  
"I had a good time with you today, Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"I had fun too. Remember to ask your parents tomorrow about moving in with me and stuff," Harry reminded her.  
  
"How could I forget? Don't worry, I'll remember to tell them. And you can come back here by Floo Powder tomorrow too, if you want. Just in case you want to talk to my parents or something like that," Hermione said.  
  
"OK. I might come back tomorrow. See you soon!" Harry said. Then with that, he traveled back to his house with his Floo Powder once again. 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Notes: Well, I know I'm not that much of an advanced Harry Potter fan fiction writer but this is one of my first stories on here. I'd really had Guilt and Guilt the Sequel written down, and when I found that there was I place where I could post them online and see what people thought of them, I was pretty glad. So, here's the next chapter.  
  
The next day, Hermione's parents arrived back home at noon. She sat them down in the living room, asked them about their trip, and then showed them both her ring that Harry had given her. "Harry Potter, my boyfriend, says he'd like to marry me soon, and take me to live at his house…you wouldn't have any problems with that, would you?" she asked.  
  
Hermione's mom and dad were pretty happy that Hermione was engaged. "No, of course not! No problems at all," her father replied.  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you!" Hermione's mom said.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm happy myself…that I can be going and living with Harry and all," Hermione said. "I bet you're anxious to get me out of your house," she teased.  
  
"Nah, we'll miss you lots! But we're still proud of you," her mother assured her.  
  
"Is there anything you'll need? For the wedding, I mean," her father asked.  
  
"Well, maybe some money for a good dress and things…but I don't know what all Harry has in store for me, but I'll find out soon. He thinks it's a possibility that he can travel here by Floo Powder tonight," Hermione said. Her parents were muggles, but Hermione had already told them all about Floo Powder and apparating from place to place.  
  
"All right. I'm looking very much forward to meeting the dear," her mother said.  
  
Hermione grinned and said, "Well, you won't have long to wait!"  
  
~  
  
Harry looked around at his living room. Everything in there was set up the way he liked it now. He checked around in the kitchen, dining room, bathroom, his own room, and even around the closets, to make sure that everything looked perfect. "Well, I've done a good job," he said to himself.  
  
He'd found his picture album that Hagrid gave him when Harry was a first year. He picked it up and looked at it a moment. His parents were in just about every picture, and Harry loved looking at that album. He laid it neatly on his bookshelf and stood back and admired all his rooms from corner to corner again.  
  
He yawned and looked at his clock. "Well, I guess I should go and pay Hermione and her parents a visit, her mum and dad should be back by now," he said aloud. This time, he apparated to her house, because Floo Powder was becoming a nuisance. And he also wanted to be clean when he talked to her parents, and not all covered in soot and dust.  
  
When he suddenly appeared in Hermione's living room, she wasn't there. He walked around to their dining room and found her there eating dinner with her parents. "Oh! Hello Harry. I didn't hear you arrive," Hermione said.  
  
"That's because I apparated, didn't use Floo Powder because I didn't want to be covered in soot when I talked to you this time," Harry explained.  
  
Hermione's dad walked up to Harry and shook hands. "I'm Hermione's father, you can just call me Mr. Granger if you like, Hermione's told me her exciting news."  
  
Hermione's mother also walked up. "We have no objections to you marrying our daughter and taking her to live with you as well, and I am Hermione's mom. You can call me Martha," she said.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said. "I understand that she's told you a lot about me. Pleasant things I hope."  
  
"Oh yes! Of course. So…when are you planning on having the wedding?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking some time in October," Harry said.  
  
"Oh! A fall wedding! Fall's a good season. How big are you planning on it to be?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"Oh, not that big. I was just going to invite a few friends over, maybe Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts too, since they were the staff members I knew best," Harry said.  
  
"In that case, I agree. Aren't you going to invite your Aunt, Uncle, and cousin?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, well, actually I'm not sure they'd want to come and sit through a big ceremony of mine like that. So, no," Harry replied.  
  
"All right. Well, I guess that since it won't be too big and expensive then I won't mind," Mr. Granger told him.  
  
"You don't want it to be big and expensive…or do you?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, just a small wedding with a few people invited is fine with me," Mr. Granger said.  
  
"OK, I guess we're all set to get married in October then, Hermione," Harry told his wife-to-be.  
  
Hermione cheered. "Yay! I can leave my parents' house now!" she teased.  
  
Everyone laughed. "Seriously Hermione, you won't mind leaving here, will you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, if I could survive through a whole schoolyear at Hogwarts without getting terribly homesick, then I'm sure I could spend the rest of my life with you…just so long as I could come back here and visit every now and then," Hermione assured him.  
  
"All right, if you're sure," Harry said.  
  
"I'm sure," Hermione replied.  
  
~  
  
Harry still visited the Grangers regularly until October, when the wedding was held. Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, the Weasleys, Abbey, Hermione's parents, and a few others attended the wedding. The Grangers had become like a family to him. Making their vows of love, Harry and Hermione kissed, and finally made their love "official" for eachother.  
  
After the wedding, all Harry's closest friends came up and congratulated him. When Mrs. Weasley came up and congratulated him very politely, he felt that sudden guilt again over Ginny. But Mrs. Weasley seemed to have been able to move on about the whole Ginny thing and she was a good sport to Harry all the same. Ron and the rest of the Weasley family were good sports too.  
  
Harry had already moved Hermione's things into his house over the past week, but Hermione had not seen the whole house. Just the living room. Harry gave her a tour of the rest of the rooms. "It's all beautiful, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Harry grinned. "Yeah, I had to get it just perfect since I knew you would be moving in with me."  
  
~  
  
A few months later, after Hermione and Harry had gotten used to the house, Hermione became the new Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts when McGonagall retired and Harry was the broomstick training teacher when Madam Hooch decided to retire.  
  
In the summer, Hermione just worked at a book store for a part time job in Diagon Alley, and Harry just stayed around the house. This was a bit better than working at school because Harry and Hermione could spend time together more often.  
  
One afternoon, Hermione came home from the book store quite excited. "What're you grinning for?" Harry asked her.  
  
Hermione sat down. "Well, Harry, just before I came here, I went for a quick check-up at the doctor's office. And Harry…I'm pregnant."  
  
Harry's face lit up. "Did I hear you say what I think you said?" he asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, with a boy."  
  
"Woohoo! I'm gonna be a daddy!!" Harry exclaimed. He hugged Hermione and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Well, what do you think we should name it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Umm…well, I've always liked the name Charlie for some reason…but maybe we could name it after my father. Yeah, it could be James Potter II," Harry suggested.  
  
"Hmm, I like that. James Potter II, it sounds good," Hermione said.  
  
"But, before we decide on that, aren't there any names that ~you~ like?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I was going to suggest Philip, or David, but those names are being used more nowadays. I don't see as many boys named James today. I think James would be a good name for it," she replied.  
  
~  
  
After a few more months of long waiting, Harry and Hermione finally got their baby boy. They named it James Potter II, and pretty much, lived happily ever after.  
  
Author's Notes: I know…kind of a fairy tale ending thing with the happily ever after thing, but you gotta admit, it's much happier than my last fan fic about Harry Potter. And, if you haven't read the first Guilt, you might want to, so you'll know more about it. If you want to know more, anyway. I hope you didn't think this is kind of lame or anything, but I did what I thought was best. I'm improving more on my writing every day…or so I think. Thanks! 


End file.
